


Consumed

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggles with human emotions . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

Castiel struggles with human emotions. Ever since coming to the corporeal realm he’s been overwhelmed with the amount of things humans _feel_. Love, hate, anger, happiness, depression, hunger, thirst, pain all jumble in his head in a confusing melee. Envy, spite, malice, cold, heat, lust, bombard his mind without permission. He fights to keep a reign on himself, but the more he fights, the weaker his defenses become. He is consumed by emotions. One emotion, above all others. Longing. He longs to belong to a family again. To know the person next to him would die to save his life.


End file.
